


A New Life

by ramimedley



Series: Adventures in Parenthood [5]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, sex on weekend getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Watching Eugene come back to the bed Merriell decided it was time to bring up his question; heart still beating quickly, sweat drying on his skin.  Here goes nothing, he thought nervously.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Adventures in Parenthood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a new adventure in parenthood for our boys. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Translation: toujours bébé - always baby

Merriell wasn’t sure how to bring it up. It had been weighing on his brain for months now. Suzy was four, Eugene had started his own practice and Merriell had a solid job. He wanted to have another baby. But how in the hell did he tackle that conversation? It wasn’t exactly something that would come tripping off his tongue naturally. He never even thought he’d have kids, let alone want a second one. Surely Eugene would bring it up eventually. He wasn’t ready to talk to him about it, yet.

Automatically getting Suzy ready for bed; brushing teeth, pj’s on, book read he clicked off the light. “Night, babydoll.” He whispered feeling her little arms wrap around his neck. Giving her a squeeze back and placing a kiss to the top of her head he left the room, crossing over the hall to their bedroom. It had been so much better having Eugene work regular hours; although there were still nights he got called in when one of his patients was in labor. Eugene was a damn good doctor.

“You get her down for the night?” Eugene asked, lounging against the pillows already dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

“Yeah,” Merriell murmured. “She’s settled.”

Whipping off his t-shirt he laid down onto the bed next to Eugene automatically reaching out to grasp his hand. “You know I was thinkin’ that maybe we could go away for awhile. Your Mom’s been dying to keep Suzy for an overnight. We could spend a weekend with just the two of us.”

Eying Eugene for his response he squeezed his hand. He thought maybe he’d be able to bring it up if they were away from home. Somewhere he’d have Eugene’s undivided attention. What was it about this man that made him want things he thought he’d never have. He still got a little nervous that this was all just a dream and he was going to wake up to his old life; bars, one night stands, fights. Eugene had made all the difference. His unending patience with Merriell’s prickly nature had eventually paid off and now they were in a place he never thought he’d be; married, a beautiful little girl which was the spitting image of him, and a life that he’d never imagined possible.

Looking over at his husband Eugene noticed the tapping fingers and him not quite making eye contact. “Sure,” he replied. “We can go away for a bit.” Rolling onto his side he gave him a look wondering why he was acting nervous. “Are you okay?” He asked; waiting for an answer.

“M’ fine, Gene.” Rolling on his side to face him he stared, taking in the hazel eyes, pale skin and fiery red hair. “I just thought it might be nice to get away. We don’t get much time for just us, if you know what I mean.”

Merriell craved physical contact and that had definitely changed since having Suzy. He’d adapted well, but there were times he needed Gene on a more physical level and it was hard to fit that into their busy schedule. Going away and letting Suzy be pampered by her grandparents seemed like a good solution. Scooting closer he wrapped his arm around Eugene’s waist, nuzzling into his neck. “I jus’ want time with ya.”

Trailing a finger up and down his back Eugene mentally ran through his schedule trying to figure out when he could fit in the time. He had another doctor that could cover for him for a couple days. His office was closed on Saturdays and Sundays, so they’d only have to be on call for deliveries. “Let me talk to Dr. Zhan and see if he can cover for me next weekend.

“That’d be good.” Ghosting his lips over his he smiled. “That’ll give ya time ta talk to your parents too.” Grinning he continued “I’ll get it set up where we’re gonna stay. Will be a surprise.” Feeling content he curled his chest to Eugene’s back; arm secure around his waist.

A few days later as he was getting Suzy ready for preschool he heard Eugene moving around in the bedroom. Getting her dressed in her little leggings and puppy dog top he scooped her up and carried her into their room. 

“She’s ready, jus’ needs her hair done.” He still was not about to try and tame those long ringlets. Eugene was insistent that her hair not be cut; curls cascading past her shoulders. Watching as Eugene made quick work of pulling it up into two little pigtails. He marveled at how quickly he was able to do it. The one time he had tried to fix her hair had been a disaster. Suzy had cried, he was a nervous wreck and she’d wound up with a messy ponytail; nothing like the neat little pigtails Eugene had mastered. Of course, Eugene went into her room picking out two little matching hairbows that he clipped on each side. Watching as he picked her up, giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek Merriell felt whole.

“Alright, go to Pop” he muttered, passing her off to Merriell. “Dad has to get ready for work.”

Going through the routine of getting her breakfast he watched as she sat at the table where she could still see the television. Searching around he could only find one shoe. “Susanna,” he called. “Where’s your otha’ shoe?”

Aiming him a look she lifted her hands and replied “gone.” Turning back to the television she was obviously finished with that conversation. Looking in her room, under the bed, under the couch he finally found it in her toy box in the living room. “How’d this wind up in here?” He asked, shaking the little shoe at Suzy.

Glancing over she stated “baby wear it.” Dismissing him she continued eating her breakfast.

Huffing out a sigh he grabbed her coat, making sure everything was ready to start the day. Hearing Eugene come into the kitchen he walked in right as he was pouring a cup of coffee.

“Did ya know that Suzy decided one of her shoes belonged in the toy box of all places?” He questioned, walking forward pressing a kiss against Eugene’s mouth.

Chuckling Eugene responded “I’m never sure where I’m going to find her shoes.” Leaning back against the counter looking at Merriell’s scowl he smiled. He acted so put out when in reality he absolutely adored her.

“Gotta go, babydoll” Eugene heard him murmur; turning her in the chair to put her shoes on and shrugging her into her coat. Lifting her up he leaned over giving Eugene a kiss goodbye. 

“Kisses,” Suzy yelled, reaching out waiting for Eugene to give her one. As they were getting ready to head out the door Eugene heard Merriell grab his keys teasing with Suzy as they got ready to leave for the day.

“Hey,” Eugene called out. “We can go next weekend.” Seeing Merriell turn towards him, a smile lighting up his face he replied “I’ll get things set up.”

Putting in a quick call to his mother Eugene waited for her to pick up. He didn’t think there would be a problem. She’d been bugging them for months about taking Suzy for a weekend. He just hoped she was okay with coming here instead of them dropping Suzy off with her.

“Sledge residence,” she answered.

“Hey mom,” Eugene started. “Can you keep Suzy Friday through Sunday? Merriell and I want to take a weekend and spend it together with just the two of us. I know you’ll have to fly and it might be an inconvenience, but Merriell really wants to get away.”

“Of course I will,” she exclaimed. “I’ll have to get a flight set up, but I’ll be there. We’ll have a wonderful time.”

Eugene knew she would be ecstatic to stay with Suzy. It was difficult living far enough away that she’d have to fly in, but she didn’t seem to mind overly much and they didn’t do this very often.

“Just let me know your flight arrangements and I’ll make sure to pick you up.”

“Oh absolutely Eugene,” she returned. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Shooting Merriell a quick text he let him know the arrangements.

_Eugene: Mom is flying in on Thursday night. So we’ve got Friday until Monday. That good?_

_Merriell: Perfect. I’ll get everything ready._

Merriell had the ideal spot to go. There were some cabins around Clear Lake. It would be their own place to spend the weekend together; no hotel, no sight seeing, just the two of them. Calling he quickly got things together.

  
  
  


Making sure the guest bedroom was ready Eugene prepared to go pick up his mother from the airport. He was going to take Suzy with him. Pulling into a parking space at the daycare he smiled. She would be excited to see him. He didn’t get to pick her up very often, usually Merriell did.

Opening the door to her classroom he looked around. Spotting her playing at a little kitchen he called out “peanut.”

Hearing his voice she quickly turned around running towards him. “Dad,” she squealed; launching herself into his arms.

Laughing, he picked her up, taking her papers from her teacher. “She’ll be absent tomorrow,” he let her teacher know.”

“Alright,” she smiled brightly. “Have a great weekend.”

“You too,” he smiled. Grabbing one of the papers out of his hand Suzy held it up proudly. “Us,” she exclaimed, pointing.

Looking at the little stick figures Eugene smiled. “It looks exactly like us,” he replied, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Snuggling Suzy close he said “we get to go pick up Nana today.” Carrying her outside he strapped her into the car seat and made sure she had everything she needed; snacks, cup, movie playing on her tablet. She should be all set.

Sending off a quick text to Merriell he started the car.

_Eugene: I’m going to pick up mom from the airport. See you soon._

Waiting a few minutes he saw the little bubbles appear showing that Merriell was responding.

_Merriell: k. See you when you get home._

Driving to the airport Eugene listened to the radio and thought about the upcoming weekend. It would be nice to get away. He couldn’t remember the last time they had time to spend together alone. He was desperately trying to figure out what was eating at Merriell. He’d been acting strangely all week. Constantly on edge, refusing to tell Eugene what was wrong. He was going to get to the bottom of it this weekend. 

Sneaking a glance into the back seat he saw Suzy was snoozing. Smiling he continued the drive to the airport.

Driving along his mind started to wander. Who would have guessed the two of them would wind up together; complete and total opposites. Chuckling he thought about the night they first met.

_“Come on, Eugene.” Bill muttered. “Burgie wants us to meet them at the movies.” Trying to drag Eugene out was like pulling teeth. “It’ll be fun and you need to get out.”_

_“You said them,” Eugene responded. “Who else is going?” He and Bill shared a dormitory room and thankfully had hit it off right away._

_Rolling his eyes Bill replied. “He’s taking his girlfriend and some guy called Snafu.” Waiting impatiently he watched to see if Eugene would say yes._

_“Snafu?” He questioned. “What kind of name is that?”_

_“It stands for situation normal all fucked up. Some kind of nickname.” Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed his jacket. “Burgie says he’s a bit of a firecracker. Now are we going or not?”_

_“Fine, fine,” Eugene mumbled. “Just let me get ready. Changing his clothes he ran his fingers through his hair. This would have to be good enough, he thought._

_Following along behind Bill they got into his car for the short drive to the movie theatre._

_“What are we going to go see?” Eugene asked, still pondering over the new people he was going to have to meet._

_“Whatever’s playing.” Bill uttered, pulling into the parking lot. Quickly paying the entrance fee he scanned the lobby looking for Burgie. Waving his hand they threaded through the other movie goers finding Burgie and his friends._

_Eugene knew Burgie and had met his girlfriend before, but not this new guy. All he could see was the back of him as he paid for popcorn and soda. When he turned around Eugene felt his stomach pitch. He was stunning, dark hair, blue eyes._

_“Sledge,” Burgie called. “You already know Florence. This is my friend Snafu.”_

_Giving Eugene the once over Snafu grinned. “Nice ta meet cha Sledge,” he drawled. Snafu wanted to touch those auburn locks. Goddamnit he thought. This one was fucking perfect. “I’m surprised we haven’t met before.” He smirked. “Bill’s told us all about ya.”_

_“Well I hope it was good,” Eugene replied, somewhat tongue tied. Letting Burgie lead the way they settled into their seats Eugene’s heart thumping when the dark haired man sat down next to him. Now what was he supposed to do?_

_“You live with Burgie?” He asked, trying to make conversation so things wouldn’t be as awkward as they felt._

_“Yeah, we been roommates awhile.” Shooting him a look he grinned. Dangerous Eugene thought. “You should come ova sometime.” He smirked. “We could have some fun.”_

  
And that was how it all had started. A random trip to the movies that had developed into a lasting relationship.

Driving along he finally arrived at the airport, waiting and watching for his mother to come out. Pulling up next to her he immediately got out of the car helping her with the bags.

Squeezing him into a big bear hug she pulled him back to look at him. “You look happy Eugene.” She decided. “Where’s our baby?” She questioned.

Putting her suitcases in the trunk Eugene answered “she’s sleeping.”

Getting into the passenger side and sneaking a peak she smiled. There was her angel. Little dark curls, skin kissed by the sun, sweet eyes closed in sleep. Mary Frank held onto the teddy bear for when she woke up.

Watching as Eugene slid into the seat next to her she sent him a beaming smile. “I’m so glad you called. I’m excited to be able to spend this time with Susanna.”

“I’m just glad you could come on such short notice.” He replied, putting the car in drive. “Merriell is still at work or he would have come with me.”

“Is he doing okay?” She asked. It had taken her a while to come around to the idea of his and Eugene’s relationship, but once she saw Suzy everything changed. She looked just like Merriell. He had helped bring this beautiful little girl into her world and she was so thankful for that. You couldn’t look at Suzy and not see Merriell.

They had moved into a three bedroom house as they were financially secure, so Eugene’s mom would have her own space in the spare bedroom. 

Pulling into the driveway he helped his mother get her bags out and watched as she gingerly took Susanna out of her seat.

Listening he overheard her say “there’s Nana’s girl.” Watching as she held her close Eugene felt happy. Who would have guessed one little girl would help solidify such a shaky bridge?

Quickly getting her settled he listened as she loved on Suzy, pulling out gifts from her suitcase, lavishing her with attention. 

“You two head off when Merriell gets home and enjoy your time together,” she shooed him off. “Susanna and I will be just fine.”

Leaving them in the bedroom Eugene went in their room to pack for the both of them. He wasn’t exactly sure what to take since he didn’t know where they were going. He grabbed a couple sets of dressier clothes and the rest just comfy stuff. He figured that would cover both occasions.

Hearing the gravel crunch in the driveway he knew Merriell was home. He had gotten off early today so they could go ahead and leave.

Hearing him come in, keys clinking in the key bowl Eugene walked out to greet him. Placing a quick peck on his mouth Eugene smiled. “How was your day?” He questioned, as Merriell toed off his shoes.

“It was fine,” Merriell responded. “Same thing as always. Did your mom make it in okay?” He questioned.

“Yeah, she’s here.” Eugene replied. “She’s got Suzy in her bedroom. She’s ready for us to head out the sooner the better,” he chuckled. “I don’t think she can get rid of us fast enough.”

“I gotta go change,” Merriell mumbled, headed towards their bedroom. Slipping out of his work clothes he quickly changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt. Coming down the hallway he poked his head into Mary’s room saying hello.

  
  


“Alright,” he stated as he came back into the living room, “I’m ready to go.”

Giving goodbye kisses Merriell felt a little guilty about leaving Suzy for so many days. Giving her a squeeze he kissed the tip of her nose. “Be good for Nana,” he whispered. “Pop will miss you.”

Watching as Eugene did the same; they soon headed off to their destination.

“Where are we going?” Eugene asked. Merriell had refused to tell him anything even though he had pestered him about it.

Grinning Merriell replied “I’m not tellin.” He knew Eugene would love it. He didn’t get to spend much time outside since they lived in the city.

Riding along they chatted about their week and all the things they never seemed to have time for when they were busy at home.

Making a couple turns they arrived at the lake. Running in to get them registered, picking up the map to their cabin and the keys Merriell hopped back in the truck.

“What’s this all about?” Eugene asked, smiling as Merriell navigated the narrow roads. Watching they passed cabin after cabin until finally pulling up to one right on the lake.

“This is gorgeous, Mer.” Eugene leaned forward looking out the window at the rippling lake. Tall trees standing, a porch overlooking the placid water. It was simply breathtaking.

Climbing out of the truck they grabbed their suitcases and walked up onto the rustic front porch. Turning the key in the lock they went into a cozy cabin, complete with a fireplace.

Bringing in the groceries they had stopped and bought, along with a bottle of whiskey they got everything situated. 

“So you like it?” Merriell asked; grabbing Eugene’s hand. He still felt a little guilty about leaving Suzy at home, but he desperately needed this time away. He needed Eugene’s complete attention and he planned to ask him “the question” while they were there. He was just waiting for the right moment. Bringing in some firewood he quickly got a fire going while Eugene poured them both a glass of whiskey.

“We’re staying here the rest of the night?” Eugene asked, setting his drink down on the glossy wooden table. If they weren’t going anywhere he was going to put on something more comfortable. Watching as Merriell started a fire he waited for an answer.

“Yeah,” Merriell responded. “I don’ plan on goin’ anywhere this weekend.” He wanted Eugene all to himself; he was trying to drum up the courage to talk to him about the possible baby situation and it made him ridiculously nervous.

“Good, then I’m changing.” Carrying his suitcase into the bedroom he quickly changed into pajama pants and a sweatshirt. It was so nice to get away for a bit. It hadn’t been that long since their Christmas visit to his parents, but that wasn’t relaxing like this was going to be. Passing Merriell in the hallway he absently reached out and smacked him on the ass as he went by.

Changing quickly Merriell returned to the living room sitting down close to Eugene; thigh to thigh, arm to arm. Wrapping his arm around Eugene he leaned into him as he held his hand. He missed Eugene. They hadn’t had time like this away in a long time and he wanted to be with Eugene on every level. Downing his whiskey he quickly refilled it.

“This is great Mer,” Eugene sighed; squeezing his knee. Turning to look at him he saw he was fidgeting around, looking less than relaxed. Years of being together had taught him the signs of when Merriell was nervous or upset. He was definitely exhibiting all of those, but Eugene knew he wouldn’t tell him until he was ready. There was no reason to push the issue because Merriell worked on his own time frame, but it couldn’t hurt to ask.

“Alright, what’s going on with you?” Eugene asked. “We’ve been together too long for me to not know when something is up.”

“Tis nothin’ Gene.” He murmured. “Just feels weird being away just you and me.” Shrugging his shoulders he hoped Eugene bought it. He wasn’t ready to bring up that conversation yet. It made his heart thump even thinking about it.

“Well let me break the ice,” Eugene said; giving him a loving kiss. Leaning him back against the couch he covered Merriell’s body with his own. “Nothing is different with us,” he started. “We just get busy with life and things like this get pushed to the side.” Propping his head up on Merriell’s chest he locked eyes with him, wondering what was going on.

Slipping a hand up to caress his jaw he kissed him again; this time a little more passionately. Feeling Merriell start to loosen up he ran his fingers through those glorious curls.

Wrapping his arms around Eugene’s waist Merriell knew this was what he’d been missing; the closeness. Sliding his hand up Eugene’s back he gripped the back of his neck; pulling him tighter against him. He was content with this easy affection. The feeling of Eugene’s body on his, the taste of him on his tongue. God he’d missed this. Desire evident upon his face, his body responding to Eugene’s attentions, they danced a familiar dance, drowning in each other.

It had been so long since they’d been together for some reason Merriell felt nervous. He was usually the aggressor in the bedroom, always dominating their encounters. He was going to relinquish that hold to Eugene.

Feeling Eugene’s fingers slip up around his neck and into the fine hairs at the back he sighed. The weight of Eugene’s body against him, the slow slide of his mouth was overwhelming. It had been too long. Hearing the logs crackling in the fire he felt Eugene grasp his hip. He knew he felt tense. It seemed impossible to relax. For once in his life he didn’t know how to initiate things. This wasn’t some random one night stand. This was Eugene, his lover, his friend, his husband for Christ’s sake. He shouldn’t be nervous; they’d had sex plenty of times, but it had been quite a while since their last encounter.

Noticing his partner’s unease and lack of response Eugene gripped him by the face. “Merriell,” he slid his hand up his side. “Whatever it is that’s bothering you just tell me.” Watching him intently he waited. “You might as well since it’s apparently causing you to have a problem.

“Jus’ kiss me Gene,” he whispered. Leaning up he captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Wiggling out of his sweatpants and briefs he laid back naked against the couch watching as Eugene did the same. It was okay if they did this here, no worries about being secretive. No sneaking around after they were sure Suzy was asleep, no locking doors, no need to keep things quiet.

Standing up Eugene pulled him to his feet. “Come on,” he cajoled. “There’s a bed in there just waiting for us to use it.”

Leading him towards the bedroom Eugene noted the fireplace in there as well. “Just a sec,” he muttered, scurrying over to the fireplace setting the logs aflame, dancing across the walls.

Seeing Merriell perched on the side of the bed he decided he would have to be the one to lead tonight. Something was bothering Merriell and he was too stubborn to say it.

Nudging him down, laying next to him Eugene trailed his fingers up and down Merriell’s chest. Slipping a hand down he squeezed his hip, turning his face towards him. Pulling him closer he kissed him with longing. “I love you, Mer,” he whispered; kissing his neck. “You’ve got to loosen up babe or this isn’t going to work.”

Feeling Merriell turn over onto his back Eugene straddled his waist. “M’ sorry Gene,'' running a hand through his hair. “It feels so weird being alone.” Glancing towards the fireplace he felt Eugene lean down, gripping his jaw. “Merriell,” he started. “You don’t have to feel weird. We used to do this all the time. We just don’t have much time anymore.” Laying a kiss to the side of his neck he murmured. “We never had problems in this department.” Mouthing lazily along his neck he slid his tongue across Merriell’s collarbone; hearing his inhaled breath.

Finally feeling Merriell’s arms come up around him Eugene felt secure. He was happy to lead the way, but he needed Merriell to be present.

Continuing down licking and kissing he reached his navel, noting his partner’s hard cock between them. Deciding that tonight was a no teasing night he took him into his mouth as deep as he could. Feeling Merriell’s hips helplessly rise up he reached out and held his boney hips. Lazily sucking him off he kept his eyes on Merriell’s face; eyebrows drawn together, mouth open on a breath. Speeding up he had to hold those hips in place as Merriell tried to adjust the pace to his liking. Noting his partners quivering thighs and feeling his muscles tightening Eugene popped off, moving up to kiss him, gripping the side of his jaw. Now feeling the languid movements of his husband he knew they were on the right track. Merriell usually topped in their sexual encounters, but tonight Eugene was going to do it.

Gracing his fingers with the slippery oil he inserted a finger searching for that special place. Feeling Merriell push back against him he watched as his back arched off the bed; a strangled moan leaving his lips. 

“Oh my fuckin’ god Gene, right there.” He panted. 

There it was Eugene thought, continuing to pump his finger in and out; adding another.

Exquisite was all he could think as he looked at his husband. Stunning jawline, eyes closed in pleasure, chest rising and falling rapidly. Moving his hand up he couldn’t help but grip that chin enveloping him in a deep kiss. This was what they’d been missing lately; just being together. Eugene planned to take advantage of this time away as much as possible.

“Am ready, Gene” Merriell squirmed against his fingers. Feeling Eugene slip his arm up under his shoulder blade gripping him tightly he sank inside him; stuttering on a breath. Moving his arm up to mirror the other he used Merriell’s shoulders for leverage as he slowly began thrusting; trembling with control to wait for Merriell’s nod that it was okay to go ahead. Feeling him wrap his legs around his hips Eugene knew and quickened the pace, angling to hit Merriell’s prostate with every thrust. Burying his face in Merriell’s neck he felt his body starting to tighten, mouth begging him to go faster. Neither one of them were going to last long this time.

Merriell needed Eugene to go faster, harder; clutching at his hips he pulled hoping that would get the point across. He hadn’t even been touched yet and could already feel his body’s response just from being close with Eugene. The quicker Eugene went the more it rubbed his aching cock causing him to arch his back for more. “Faster, Gene.” He whimpered; gripping his hips so hard there would be marks in the morning. Feeling his muscles tightening, body quivering he felt Eugene thrust hard causing him to tense and come. Eugene following not long behind.

Lying naked on the bed heart rapidly beating in his chest Merriell felt Eugene shift, kissing him sweetly on the mouth. “See,” he murmured. “We’ve still got it.” Padding off towards the bathroom he located a towel to clean them up. Watching his lithe body cross the room Merriell felt his heart jump; mine, was all he could think.

Watching him come back to the bed Merriell decided it was time to bring up his question; heart still beating quickly, sweat drying on his skin. Here goes nothing, he thought nervously.

Feeling Eugene lay back down next to him he took a breath of courage. “If I had a question for ya, would ya promise not to laugh at me?” He worriedly asked; brushing Eugene’s sweaty locks off his forehead.

“Why would I possibly laugh at you?” Eugene questioned; hazel eyes glinting in the firelight. Maybe Merriell was finally going to tell him what had been bothering him all week.

“I wanna do somethin’ you might not be ready for and I been havin’ a hard time tryin’ to figure out how to bring it up.” Looking at the fireplace he continued. “I was kind of hopin’ you’d ask first, but you haven’t.” Pulling the blanket up he continued to look away.

Gripping his chin, making him look at him Eugene asked “what is it, Mer?”

Glancing away towards the fire again he whispered “what if we had another baby?” There he’d said it. The man who thought he would never have a life that included children was asking for another. Seeing as how Suzy looked so much like him he wanted a baby that favored Eugene.

“Well,” Eugene started. “That’s certainly something to think about.” Seeing Merriell resolutely not making eye contact he continued “look at me Merriell.” Waiting as he turned his head Eugene kissed him firmly on the mouth. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” He questioned. “Did you think I’d say no?”

“Tis not that Gene,” he uttered. “It’s that of all people it’s me to want another one.” Running his fingers through his hair he continued. “Me, Snafu, you know what that stands for; already head over heels for our little girl, askin’ for another one?” Fiddling with the pillowcase he looked away again. “What happened ta me?”

Weighing his words carefully Eugene started. “Merriell, Snafu was just a nickname from a time in your life that was rough. It doesn’t define who you are.” Caressing his neck he continued “there’s nothing wrong with being where you are now. We’ve been great parents to Susanna and you’re still you; that hasn’t changed.” 

Sneaking another kiss he pondered over what to tell Merriell that would make him feel better. Eugene knew there had been a lot of changes for him, but he was still the same man he married.

“It’s perfectly normal to maybe have another baby. Suzy’s four; if we were going to have another this would be the perfect time.” Standing up and slipping his pants back on Eugene threw another log upon the fire.

Such a beautiful man Eugene thought looking over at him laying across the bed. One that came through hell to get to where he was now and he was asking Eugene to have another baby. He didn’t really even have to think about it. He’d already had that thought a time or two, but didn’t want to spook Merriell.

Sitting back down on the bed he waited for Merriell to look at him, reaching out to hold his hand. “I’d love to have another baby.”

Seeing the stunned, surprised look cross Merriell’s face he almost laughed. He must have been certain Eugene was going to say no and he knew Merriell had probably worried himself to death over it.

“You serious, Gene?” He asked; facing him fully. “I want ta have a baby that takes after you. Ya still know how to set all that up?” He couldn’t believe it, Eugene had said yes. They were going to do it.

Smiling broadly Eugene responded “of course I do.” He had the connections to get the process started; although there was no telling how long it would take.

The rest of the weekend was spent making love, talking about their upcoming changes and just enjoying being together. Before they knew it they were going home. They’d decided not to tell anyone about their plan until it was a done deal. They were both aware that it could take some time to get a surrogate. Secretly Merriell was surprised they got the first one, let alone find another.

It took four months to find someone generous enough to help them. Four months of going about their daily lives waiting patiently to hear if someone would volunteer; well Eugene was patient, Merriell was not. He was ready to get the process started, the sooner the better.

Surprisingly he was home when the call came through. He almost dropped the phone when the clinic told him they’d found someone.

Hurriedly getting off the phone he immediately called Eugene. “We’re a go.” He smiled at Eugene’s jubilant reply. Having to take a seat at the table he dropped his head in his hands. They might be having another. Glancing over he watched Suzy clap her hands joyfully at whatever program she was watching. How did he get here? Feeling his stomach pitch nervously he thought about the upcoming year. The first time he and Eugene had done this it had all been new; at least this time he knew what to expect.

Scooping Suzy up and swinging her around she laughed. “Babydoll, Pop is so happy.” Reigning kisses upon her face she giggled.

Grabbing the sides of his face she repeated “pop is happy.” Nodding her head up and down she squirmed to get down. Scampering off into the living room she crawled back up on the couch, pulling her blanket close.

Merriell couldn’t believe it. Of course it could take months for their surrogate to get pregnant, but it was now a possibility. He hadn’t said a word to anyone and to be honest the only person he had to share their news with was Burgie and he was going to wait to tell him. Frowning he felt a wave of loneliness that he literally had no one to share the news with. That was the prime reason he became Snafu. No one could hurt him if he were tough and mean. Thank god for Eugene. There’s no telling where he’d be now if not for him.

Hearing Eugene come through the door greeting Suzy, he met him at the doorway to the kitchen. “Can you fuckin’ believe it Gene?” Enveloping him in a hug he kissed the side of his neck. He refused to get his hopes up.

Taking note of his partner’s excitement he didn’t get on to him about his language. That was just a part of Merriell that would never change.

Eugene was trying not to get his hopes up too much. It could take awhile. With Suzy it had taken almost six months. Plus he was a little nervous about his part in this whole situation. Last time it was Merriell, so he didn’t have to worry about it.

Calling the clinic and scheduling an appointment to come in he felt a little nervous.

“Tis no big deal Gene,” Merriell offhandedly remarked. “Ya just jack off in a cup.”

That’s exactly what was making Eugene nervous. What if his body didn’t cooperate? What if his sperm wasn’t good enough? He felt a wave of anxiety hit him. It had been so much easier when Merriell did it.

It wound up only taking two months for her to get pregnant. Eugene was stunned that it happened so quickly. Deciding it was time to share their news they started with Suzy.

Snapping off the television she pouted. “Watchin’ that,” she grumbled. Aiming a glare at both her dads she waited to see what they had to say. Sitting down on either side of her Merriell let Eugene tell her.

“Susanna,” he began. “You’re going to have a baby sister or brother.” Waiting for a smile to bloom across her face he was startled when she crossed her arms, scowled and stated “no.”

Seeing Eugene’s flummoxed look Merriell decided to tag team in to help him out. “Don’ ya want somebody to play with ya?” Lifting her onto his lap he continued. “Then you’ll have someone here ta be a big sista’ to.”

Shaking her head back and forth she pointed at her toys “not gonna share” she uttered. Turning around and clinging to his neck she whispered “Pop mine.”

Well this wasn’t going as planned Eugene thought. He just knew she’d be excited. He’d never thought that she might be upset by it.

Settling her down with her tablet Merriell beckoned Eugene into the kitchen “she’ll get used ta it.” He murmured. “It’ll be okay.”

“Go call your Momma and Bill. They’ll want ta know right away.” Sending Eugene off he sat down next to Suzy. Watching her fingers tap at the screen he wondered if they’d have another little girl or a little boy. Secretly he was hoping for a boy that was just like Eugene. He was always so calm about everything, so patient. Suzy had gotten all of Merriell’s fire and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “You don’ want ta share?” He asked; watching as she resolutely stared at the screen. All that stubbornness came directly from him. “No,” she simply answered; never looking up.

“It might be fun ta be a big sista.” He coaxed. “Don’ ya wanna try?” Merriell was surprised at her reaction, totally opposite of what he expected. Watching her playing he saw the scowl settle on her face.

Looking at him unblinking she aimed those blue eyes right back at him. “No,” and with that she hopped off the couch and went to her bedroom.

Now what was he gonna do about that? He wondered. It would take a lot of persuading to change her mind; once her mind was made up that was it. Another wonderful trait she’d inherited from him.

Seeing Eugene return to the living room his smile kind of faltered when he saw Merriell didn’t even have his phone out. He had no one to call. “You call Burgie?” He asked; sitting down on the couch next to him.

“Nah,” Merriell responded. “I’ll send him a text later.” Smiling he gripped Eugene’s frowning face. “Tis okay, Gene.” Merriell knew Eugene was thinking about his lack of people to tell. Merriell was well used to it, even if it did bother him a little. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it. Thankfully, Eugene’s parents more than made up for the lack of grandparents from his side. No one from his family would ever meet her. All he had left was his dad and they didn’t stay in touch; never having a relationship.

The months flew quickly to the day of the sonogram to tell whether the baby was a boy or a girl. They brought Suzy with them thinking that maybe if she saw the baby moving around she would change her mind. Maybe it would seem more real to her if she actually saw the baby.

The technician moved the wand and pointed out it was a boy. Merriell couldn’t stop grinning. He was going to get exactly what he asked for a little Eugene. Smiling down at Suzy he pointed at the screen. That’s your brotha’ in there.” Sparing the monitor a glance she replied “no.”

Exchanging a look with Eugene they were a bit at a loss in how to bring her around to the idea of another baby in the house. So far she hadn’t wavered in her conviction that she did not want a sibling.

Returning home Merriell took the little ultrasound picture and put it on the fridge with a magnet. Watching Suzy come into the kitchen she looked up seeing the little picture. Stomping her feet she yelled “no!”

Deciding enough was enough Merriell took her into the living room sitting her in the chair. He knew exactly how to deal with her stubbornness; much like his own.

“Susanna Marianne,” he began. “You are going to have a brotha’ in this house whether ya like it or not, so ya might as well get used to it.”

Turning her head to the side she wouldn’t look at Merriell. “Now, all these tantrums are gonna have ta stop. There ain’t nothin’ ya can do about it.” Waiting and watching he saw the little pout start to form, a little tear sneaking down her cheek. He was gonna lose it if she cried. There was nothing worse for him than when she cried, especially if he was the cause of it. “Come ere’” he coaxed. Reluctantly she crawled onto his lap. “Me and Dad gonna love ya just the same. Nothin’ gonna change that.” Feeling her little arms slip around his neck he clutched her close. The fact that she was worried about that ate at Merriell’s heart. 

Tucking her in later that night he made sure to give her extra hugs and kisses. Crossing over to their bedroom Eugene asked “she going to be okay?”

Laying down on his stomach he looked up at Eugene “yeah, I think so.” Reaching up to give him a kiss he continued “but when the baby comes we’re gonna have ta give her lots of attention.”

Running his fingers through Merriell’s curls Eugene agreed with him.

Before they knew it they were back in the waiting room watching for a nurse to bring them the news. Eugene’s mom had flown in to keep Suzy and help once the baby was home.

Nervously Merriell tapped his foot. The waiting was the worst part; not knowing if everything was okay. He hoped things went smoothly and everything would be well. Everything had been fine the last time.

“Mer,” Eugene soothed. “You’re doing it again,” placing a hand on that bouncing knee. “We’ve done this before and it all will be fine.”

Seeing a nurse coming their way Merriell immediately stood up. This was it. The big moment; he felt nervousness in his stomach.

“If you gentlemen want to follow me this way I can show you your son.” She smiled.

“He’s okay?” Merriell worried.

“He’s just perfect,” she responded, leading them down a hallway and into a bright yellow room.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, leaving. It felt like she’d been gone forever when in actuality it was just minutes when she came back in. Pushing in a little cart there lay a tiny little baby wrapped in a blue blanket with a little blue hat on. Merriell was dying to pick him up first, but motioned for Eugene to do it. Watching him gently pick the baby up and cradle him in his arms Merriell felt complete. He had a family; his own family. Unable to help it he reached over to take the little hat off grinning when he saw the fine red hair covering his head. He’d gotten Eugene’s hair was all he could think.

“You want to take him now?” Eugene asked; gently transferring the baby to Merriell. “Hello there Lucien Bondurant.” He murmured, cradling his tiny body. They’d gone with a Cajun first name meaning light and Eugene’s middle name. Looking down at his little face Merriell thought it fit him perfectly. “Dad and Pop are going to take such good care of you.” He couldn’t help running his finger over his tiny hand; fair skinned like Eugene. He was perfect.

Eugene’s mom was bringing Suzy to the hospital to meet the baby and take a peek at her new grandson. Merriell handed Lucien back to Eugene thinking Suzy might feel better if he held her while she met her baby brother. Seeing the door open he swiftly picked her up seeing the consternated look on her face.

“Look, Suzy” he said “see how tiny?”

She stared down, her arms gripping tighter around Merriell’s neck. “Mine?” She asked with questioning eyes, lip wobbling, glistening eyes. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Placing a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose he answered “yes, I’m still yours; toujours bébé.“  
  
  
  
  



End file.
